Freddy Krueger (Remake Timeline)
This is about the Freddy Krueger of the 2010 reboot, played by Jackie Earle Haley. This version of Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot. In this film, Freddy appeared once again as a Dream Demon and a serial killer after his death. In life, he was a child molester. It isn't stated in the film whether or not he'd killed anybody when he was alive. After death, he killed the majority of the teenage children who he blames for his death in their nightmares, but Nancy Holbrook and Quentin Smith survived. Unlike the Original Freddy Krueger, who, over the course of the series, developed a cheeky and dark humored personality and always cracked puns and jokes when he killed his victims, the reboot version of Freddy seemed to be more in line with how Wes Craven had originally envisioned the character; a much more serious killer. Biography Freddy Krueger was the Groundskeeper at Badham Preschool, a pedophile and child molester, and he had a more personal connection with the protagonist, Nancy Holbrook, as he molested her and the other preschoolers and she was his favorite. Freddy initially appeared to have been wrongly accused and seemingly looked like a friendly gardener around the children. The parents, after they heard about the abuse from their children and observed slashes on their skin and clothes that were consistent with his Trademark Glove, chased Freddy down to a building, in which Freddy locked himself in. One of the parents threw in a container of gasoline with a burning rag. It is implied that he did this to force him to come out, not to intentionally burn him to death. However, he did end up burning him to death. The parents did that to spare their children the trauma of having to testify against him in open court. Having been burned to death, Freddy somehow returned as a vengeful Dream Demon who killed off the teenage children in their dreams one by one as payback against the parents for killing him and/or as payback against them for reporting his actions to their parents. During the climax, Nancy pulled Freddy into the physical world and apparently killed him by severing his gloved-hand and slashed his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. However, Freddy was shown to still be alive and he killed Nancy's mother, Gwen Holbrook, from the mirror reflection. Characterization Powers and abilities Weaknesses Appearance The remake Freddy's clothing looked almost identical to that of both the Freddy Krueger of the original film series and the Freddy Krueger of Freddy's Nightmares; he wore the same red and green sweater and hat as well as sported the iconic glove that he used to kill his victims. The biggest difference were his burns, while the previous Freddy Kruegers did indeed look burnt the remake's Freddy's burns looked much more realistic and made Freddy realistically look like a person who had been horribly burnt. This Freddy also had a noticeable hole in his left cheek as well as one milky cloudy eye and one red blood shot eye. Along with those, this version of Freddy Krueger looked more gaunt and thinner than the previous Freddy Kruegers. Quotes Trivia To be moved here List of confirmed human molestation victims of Freddy Krueger List of confirmed human murder victims of Freddy Krueger *Dean Russell - Killed in Springwood Diner via infliction of honey knife slitting throat. *Kris Fowles - Killed in home via glove blade slice across chest. *Jesse Braun - Killed in Springwood Police Station Cell via puncture hole through chest. *Marcus Yeon - Killed in home via head shove into computer screen. *Gwen Holbrook - Killed in home via puncture wounds of blades through head. *Lisa Harper - Killed in her sleep by unknown causes. *Bret Tanzer - Killed in car crash from staying up too long. *Nancy Lumb - Killed by Freddy by unknown circumstance. *Carrie Bush - Killed by Freddy by unknown circumstance. *Craig Jackson - Killed by Freddy by unknown circumstance. *Elizabeth Cook - Killed by Freddy by unknown circumstance. *Sukari McGill - Killed by Freddy by unknown circumstance. Animal victims He apparently killed Rufus in a dream. Trivia - to be moved to earlier in article - *Billy Bob Thornton was considered for the role of Freddy Krueger. *Jackie Earle Haley, who played Freddy, originally auditioned for the role of Glen Lantz in the original Elm Street, but lost to his friend, Johnny Depp. Haley went on and portrayed Freddy in the remake 26 years later. *The remake Freddy being a child molester was something that Wes Craven had wanted the original Freddy to be in the first Nightmare film, but it being straight out stated was dropped in order to avoid being accused of exploiting the spate of highly publicized child molestation cases in California around the time. However, it is strongly implied at times in the original film series. It is, however, straight out stated in Freddy's Nightmares (TV series), which is a different story than any of the movies, in the episode "It's My Party and You'll Die If I Want You To". *This version of Freddy makes an appearance as a DLC Character for the reboot and ninth entry of the fighting game series, Mortal Kombat. Despite his resemblance to the 2010 remake's version of Freddy though, he is voiced by Patrick Seitz imitating Robert Englund's voice as the character. *This version of Freddy was added as DLC killer for the online survival horror game Dead By Daylight ''in 2017, along with Quentin Smith as a playable survivor. He is the third killer from a licensed property to be featured in the game, as fellow slasher villains Michael Myers of the ''Halloween film series and Leatherface of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film series were added to the game prior to his inclusion. *This was the only Freddy Krueger portrayal to have his scars and burned appearance to be completely CGI rather than practical makeup affects. Gallery FreddyKrueger2010.jpg Freddy Krueger 2010.png Freddy Kureger (2010).jpg Freddy Krueger Remake.png Krueger 2010.png La.png|Freddy trying to attack a sleeping Nancy Freddy and nancy.jpg|Freddy and Nancy in the dream world Nancy and freddy.jpg References External links * * Navigation Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) characters Category:Alternate versions of Freddy Krueger Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonist Category:Film characters Category:Needs References